Dorian Ditsen
'''Dorian Ditsen '''is the head of marketing at Nightingale Auto Insurance. He appeared in Angry Office, Angry Office Christmas Party, A Day at the Park, Halloween Therapy and I HATE NATURE (and so should YOU). Biography Angry Office Dorian is interviewed along with the other staff about life in an office. Dorian is seen walking around the office, he shouts at a worker, Janet, saying he's not going to her baby shower. Dorian points out that one of his co-workers is drunk. Dorian hates his boss, Craig. James Shaft asks Dorian for a biscuit, to which Dorian just places them higher up so James cannot reach them. James punches Dorian in the stomach. Dorian introduces the cameraman to Keeche, his PA. Dorian throws a pile of work at him. Dorian says that being gay has its perks in the workplace. Dorian says to all the staff that he has stuffed all of his desk items into his anus in hopes of avoiding their theft. Angry Office Christmas Party Dorian arrives, saying how much fun the party will be. Regina Brothenstinkle is visiting the branch to join them for a Christmas party. Dorian asks Craig for a raise, but a plant gets thrown at his head. Diesel and Kevin both flirt with each other, Dorian tries to intervene and brings up that he can ejaculate for 12 seconds. When the company is singing, the lights flicker and go off, causing panic. Craig goes to check the break room but is found stabbed in the back. Dorian confirms he is dead. James complains about refugees but is then choked by the Christmas lights. Dorian says they need a plan, Regina tells them to sacrifice Jimmy, Vishalam tries to calm everyone down but is dragged down a hallway. Ernie is found dead on the floor with 'you're next' written on his whiskey bottle. Jimmy is found hanged in the hallway, & Kevin and Diesel strung up to the wall. Dorian dies, and Regina tells herself she's not taking the blame & swallows a bottle of pills. The lights come back on & everyone shouts surprise, only for Regina to die. A Day at the Park The team is invited to a company picnic in the park by Bryce Tankthrust, the new CEO after Regina died. Dorian drives past Jürgen, almost killing him. They stop at the park. Dorian explains how Diesel & Kevin have been tormenting him since the Christmas party. During abuse, Damien appears & attacks Diesel and Kevin, they run away back to the picnic. Dorian tries to convince Damien that he's gay, the two have an argument, but Dorian is forced to go back to the picnic. Dorian & Bryce have an argument over who's given the most oral sex, Kathy appears on the table & attacks Bryce. Halloween Therapy Dorian appears very briefly. He appears on Marisol's couch explaining his problems. Marisol asks what's wrong, to which Dorian replies he has been contemplating suicide several times. Trivia * It is hinted that the American boyfriend may be the Damien and Dorian's donor father. In A Day at the Park, Dorian says, "Well you can tell that to mom! And mom! And our donor dad and his transsexual partner pal and their mystery dog!" The Japanese girlfriend is transsexual and the couple owns a dog. This theory has not yet been confirmed. * He's allergic to bananas. Category:Angry Office Category:Angry Office Christmas Party Category:A Day at the Park Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Halloween Therapy